


Get Home Quick - a Scarlet Fever NSFW One-Shot

by MusingsFromMars



Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Soft af, as vanilla as can be, rwbylovediaries, velvet is the cutest bottom, yang is the softest top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: Velvet has been stressed about college for far too long, so her girlfriend Yang decides to do something about it.Requested by a-sammich on tumblr. Send your request to rwbylovediaries on tumblr!
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037460
Kudos: 14





	Get Home Quick - a Scarlet Fever NSFW One-Shot

Yang had spent the whole day worrying about Velvet.

When they had gotten out of bed that morning, Velvet had once again recounted all the things she had to worry about, just like she had the night before. She had a presentation to give, a study group to attend, a meeting with a professor, and an essay to finish. Yang felt kind of just _there_ , since she had no work to do at this point in the semester (she was the type to work extra to get ahead), so she had herself a few days off to rest and relax. She was always there to support Velvet, which the rabbit Faunus girl always appreciated, but Velvet was understandably overwhelmed lately. Yang only hoped by the end of today, Velvet could find a way to unwind after all the chaos.

And that gave Yang an idea about how to help Velvet do just that.

First of all, she did some cleaning around the apartment, that way Velvet didn’t have to worry about dishes or the cluttered dining table. Then she made a quick trip to the store to buy some of Velvet’s favorite sweets to leave for her on the dining table. Once she returned home, she began to set the mood. She lit some candles in their bedroom and turned out the lights, leaving the room in a low orange glow. She sighed, smiling with anticipation as she stripped off her t-shirt and sweat pants and pulled from her underwear drawer her seldom-worn red lingerie. She and Velvet hadn’t done much in the way of intimacy in a while due to how busy they were, so she knew Velvet would be delighted to see Yang waiting for her in the cute flowery lingerie she had bought for her.

She put the lingerie on and looked herself over in the mirror. The lacy material was partially see-through, so the top allowed a rose-tinted glimpse of her nipples while the thong offered the same. She smiled, excited to show off for Velvet for the first time in a while. She could practically hear her girlfriend’s surprised and shy giggling already.

Now all that was left was to wait for Velvet to get back. According to the most recent text Yang had gotten from her, Velvet had just finished her essay and was on the road back home. Yang responded: _“Hey, I know you’ve had a long day, but you’re awesome for getting through it. I’m super proud of you. Get home quick so I can help you relax ;)”_

Velvet replied: _“I like the sound of that”_

Yang giggled at Velvet’s message, excited to see her again. Velvet had been gone for a really long time today, so Yang was really looking forward to spending an intimate evening with her.

_“Almost home,”_ Velvet texted, which was Yang’s signal to assume her pose on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and laid down on her stomach, facing towards the bedroom door with her chin propped on top of the pillow. She kicked her legs in the air behind her, trying to act as cute as possible for her soon-to-arrive girlfriend.

She soon heard the front door open and shut, followed by the sound of a bookbag hitting the floor and a cathartic groan from Velvet. “I’m finally hooooome,” Velvet called out, making Yang giggle as she awaited her to walk in.

Soon enough, Velvet poked her head into the bedroom, and her face lit up. “Oh my.” She stepped in and giggled, biting her lip as she looked over at Yang. “How lovely.”

“Hey babe,” Yang greeted, grinning in return. “Like what you see?”

“Oh, very much,” Velvet nodded, approaching the bed. “Haven’t seen you wear that in a while.”

Yang shrugged. “It’s comfy.” She looked up and down Velvet and her outfit over. “That look of yours ain’t too bad, either,” she joked.

Velvet looked down at her sweater and jeans and shook her head. “I feel overdressed all of a sudden,” she said. “Perhaps I ought to slip into something more comfortable myself?”

“I’d like that,” Yang nodded, smirking. “I know you’ve had a really long day, so I thought this might be a way to get your mind on something else.”

“How thoughtful,” Velvet said, stepping closer and leaning down, putting a finger under Yang’s chin. She kissed her lips softly, causing Yang’s eyes to flutter closed. When they parted, Velvet smiled gently at her. “You’re so cute,” she teased. “I love you.”

Yang smiled back, her lavender eyes lazily half-open. “I love you too.”

Velvet stood back up and headed to their closet. With her back turned to Yang, she lifted her sweater and undershirt off, leaving her slim back bare for Yang to see besides her bra strap. She then pushed off her jeans, leaving her in her underwear.

“Cute butt,” Yang called to her, to which Velvet responded by turning and sticking her tongue out at her. She then undid her bra, tossing it aside, and then pulled out a nightgown from the closet and slipped it on. She then turned towards Yang, stretching her arms over her head, making a show of it.

“You know,” Yang began, “Why bother putting on something that you’re just going to end up taking off?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Velvet said, winking. She then slipped her panties off from beneath her nightgown, then sauntered over to Yang, putting a knee on the mattress.

Yang grinned, getting up onto her knees to give Velvet a full frontal view of her in her lingerie. “Don’t you worry, babe. Tonight’s all about you. You’ve earned it.”

Velvet’s cheeks flushed. “So I have to earn it to get it?” She joked, smiling.

Yang rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean, dork. You’d earn it by just smiling at me.” She moved closer to Velvet, putting a hand on the knee she had propped up on the bed. “But after the day you’ve had, I’m going to make sure you have the loveliest night possible.”

Velvet sighed, leaning closer under their bodies met in a half hug, Velvet’s hands going to Yang’s hips while Yang hooked her robotic arm around her waist. “Then I leave it all to you, my love,” Velvet whispered.

“How do you want it?” Yang whispered back.

“You know what I like,” Velvet murmured with a smile.

While they had a lot of experience together, including a wide range of positions, tonight they simply reverted to something simple and familiar, which made it all the more comfortable. Velvet laid on her side, one pillow under her head and another clutched to her chest. Meanwhile, Yang laid her head on Velvet’s inner thigh, the bunny Faunus’ other leg up and aside to allow Yang enough room to pleasure her. It was a comfortable position, one of the earliest things they tried when their relationship turned sexual. Velvet had always been shy, so lying on her side and holding a pillow to her chest made her feel secure and comfortable, and also made it easy to muffle whatever noises she made, whether they be voluntary or not. And for Yang, having Velvet’s thigh as her pillow took a lot of pressure off her neck, which made it much easier to keep pleasuring Velvet without relent. Plus, this sideways position prevented her long blonde hair from getting in the way, which was one less big annoyance to deal with.

Velvet was adorable in bed. Whatever the polar opposite of rough sex was, that’s what Velvet was into. Yang, of course, was happy to provide the soft intimacy. “Yang, I love you...” Velvet whispered, for about the fifteenth time since they started. “I love you so much.”

Yang just hummed in response, her tongue pleasuring Velvet’s core gently to begin with, not pressing too hard or pushing too deep yet. She knew Velvet was highly sensitive and easily stimulated, so she took her time with slowly building her up.

Velvet moaned softly into her pillow, eyes closed. Her mind was in a fog, the sensations Yang provided making it hard to think. “Babe...Oh gods, that’s...Yang, oh my...” She buried her face into the pillow again, but it almost wasn’t enough to muffle her high-pitched moaning.

Yang smiled against her, laying light kisses to Velvet’s labia before returning to teasing her clit with her tongue. She supported Velvet’s leg with her robot arm, and with her other hand ran her nails up and down Velvet’s back, giving her chills.

“M...more, Yang. Please...” Velvet asked, her face emerging from the pillow long enough to murmur her request, then hiding away again.

Yang complied, moving her face a bit closer to press her tongue past Velvet’s outer folds and delving further back until reaching her wet entrance. Velvet responded with approval, letting out short but sharp noises while reaching a hand down to lace her fingers into Yang’s hair. Yang took this as a signal to amp things up a little further, forgoing her gentle pace to stimulate her with quicker movements of her tongue and rougher caresses of Velvet’s sensitive core. Velvet cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips forward a bit as she squirmed in place, her back arching. “Yang!” She let out a muffled moan, followed by a gasp. “I love you, Yang! I love you!”

Yang let out a low, rough moan, feeling a mixture of satisfaction and delight at making Velvet react like this. The combination of Velvet’s taste on her lips and her lovely voice in her ears drove Yang wild, and she paid her back with one more uptick in the intensity, going right after Velvet’s clit, ignoring how sore her own mouth and jaw felt from the exertion, all in an effort to push her lover past the brink. And before long, she did.

“Oh! Oh gods, Yang!” Velvet cried out, clutching her pillow to her chest as tight as she could. “I’m...I’m almost...” She gripped a handful of Yang’s hair as she went over the edge, tugging a bit, though not that Yang minded at all. She rode one last burst of energy, moaning low and loud as her lover came. “I love you!” Velvet proclaimed, her voice unusually loud and clear. “I love you so much, Yang!”

Yang huffed a chuckle against Velvet’s pussy. Velvet had always buried her face in her pillow whenever she came to hide her loud reactions, but now was different. Now, she seemed a bit more comfortable, a bit less inhibited. And it was music to Yang’s ears.

“Oh gods....” Velvet muttered, holding her breath. She then loosened her grip on Yang’s hair, patting her head instead. “Okay, okay...” She whispered, her signal for Yang to relent, and so she did. Yang moved her face away and nestled her head on Velvet’s thigh, sighing through her teeth and clenching her jaw to alleviate the soreness. 

They lied there in silence, save for Yang’s breathing, until Velvet finally exhaled, coming down from her climax. “Yang...” She muttered, taking heavy breaths.

“You’re so amazing,” Yang told her, her voice raspy. “Gods, I love you. Holy fuck, I love you.”

Velvet took a couple more breathes before asking, begging, “Please come hold me.”

Yang did so, getting up on all fours and crawling over Velvet to lie down across from her. They faced each other on their sides, and Yang pulled Velvet into her arms, only her pillow between them in their warm embrace. Yang began to stroke the back of Velvet’s head, playing with her hair like she knew Velvet enjoyed. “I got you, baby,” Yang whispered to her, kissing Velvet’s forehead. “How was that?”

Velvet nodded, nestling a little closer to her. Velvet was as emotionally sensitive as she was physically after an orgasm, which meant she required all the comfort Yang could possibly provide, which Yang always happily did. “I loved it,” Velvet muttered against Yang’s shoulder. “It felt so good.”

Yang smiled and kissed her head again. “How was that for a little stress relief?”

Velvet nodded, closing her eyes with a sigh. “I love you,” she said again.

Yang hummed, cupping the back of Velvet’s head to pull her just a bit closer. “I love you so much, Velvet.”

Yang could felt Velvet smile against her, then the Faunus turned her head and tucked her nose under Yang’s jaw. “I’m sleepy,” she admitted.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yang assured her, rolling onto her back so Velvet should lie on her shoulder more comfortably.

“But if I fall asleep on you, you’ll be trapped,” Velvet said.

Yang giggled. “Trapped by you? Doesn’t sound bad at all.”

Velvet chuckled, kissing her cheek. “You dork. I love you.”

Yang turned and gave her a long, soft kiss on the forehead, then reached down and pulled some covers over them. “I love you too,” Yang whispered to her, and not another word was spoken as Velvet drifted off to sleep.

When she began to hear her girlfriend’s soft snoring, Yang smiled and sighed. _Mission accomplished._


End file.
